callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perks of Call of Duty: Covert Ops
Here is a list of perks from Call of Duty: Covert Ops. There are several new perks, and the ability to get regular, amateur, and pro versions of perks. Perks Tier 1 *Scavenger - Regular: Pick up bags of ammo - Amateur - Bags come with grenades; spawn with maxium ammo - Pro: Increases grenade throwing distance; longer Flashbang and Concussion grenades lasting *Invisible - Regular - Invisible to infrared and Sentry Guns - Amateur - Invisible to Killstreaks; no name appears when targeted - Pro: Appear dead when prone; invisible while using controllable killstreaks *Armor - Regular: Reduce explosive damage - Amateur: More time to throw back grenades; reduces explosive damage by more - Pro: Immune to Napalm Charges; greater chance of surviving Grand Slam bombs *Lightweight - Regular: Faster Movement - Amateur: No falling damage; dive to shoot faster - Pro: faster shooting *Gas Mask - Regular: Immune to Gas Grenades - Amateur: Reduced affect of enemy flashbangs, stuns, and concusion - Pro: Reduced affect of enemy Chemical Strikes; player's own Chemical Strike lasts for 30 seconds Tier 2 *Quick Draw - Regular: Look down sight faster - Amateur: Switch weapons faster; quicker knife attacks - Pro: Capture objectives quicker; plant or defuse bombs faster *Steady Aim - Regular: Increased hip-fire accuracy - Amateur: Smaller sniper crosshairs while not looking down scope; Akimbo accuracy doubled - Pro: enemies always shown when calling in killstreaks; greater grenade blast radius *Master - Regular: Two attachments to main gun - Amateur: carry one extra lethal grenade and one extra tactical grenade; two attachments to secondary weapon - Pro: Four killstreaks can be used *Deep Penetration - Regular: Increased bullet penetration - Amateur: take down enemy helicopters and tanks with one rocket; reduced flinch when shot at - Pro: greater blast area for Grand Slam bombs; bullet penetration doubled *Hardline - Regular: Killstreaks require one less kill - Amateur: Change contents of Care Package; Deathstreaks require one less kill - Pro: Killstreaks requiring the same amount of kills can be used at the same time Tier 3 *Marathon - Regular: Run longer - Amateur: Infinite run; climb obstacles faster - Pro: Quicker healing; killstreaks last 15 seconds longer *Sleight of Hand - Regular: Reload faster - Amateur: Farther and quicker jumps; hold breath longer while sniping - Pro: More powerful Sentry Guns; Quicker reloading for Helicopter Control rockets and Tank's main gun *Visionary - Regular: Enemy equipment flash red - Amateur: booby-trap Care Packages; steal enemy Motion Sensers - Pro: See where enemy killstreaks are going to strike; delay enemy grenades from blowing up *Ninja - Regular: Quieter movement - Amateur: Enemies are louder; player is completely silent - Pro: Reduced noise from rocket launchers; jams nearby enemy radar *Second Chance - Regular: Pull out pistol before dying - Amateur - Use main weapon and equipment in Second Chance; get back up after 20 seconds - Pro: Capture objectives while in Second Chance; get back up after 10 seconds ﻿ Category:Covert Ops